


Our Love (Is Written In Sand)

by Kawaiibooker



Series: V one-shot [15]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Beach Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-TPP, Schmoop, the cheesiest of them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom and Kaz make use of one of those nice Seychelles beaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love (Is Written In Sand)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hayyie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayyie/gifts).



> Beta-read by candeloro.
> 
> This is my part of the art trade with [Hayyie](http://hayyie.tumblr.com), prompt: Vkaz, Sex on the Beach. I hope you like my friend, you deserve the schmoopiest schmoop in the world <3
> 
> V-series setting, 1990. Venom Snake (aka Vincente Ruiz or "V") comes from Uruguay.

The crashing of waves against the shore combines with the occasional cry of seagulls circling the sky to a soundtrack Kazuhira thought he’d never get to enjoy again. As it is, he spends whatever time he has until the next emergency or other urgent business in tentative relaxation, sunbathing on his back in his trusty speedos, aviators in place. Mother Base is but a distant point on the horizon, this tiny island completely deserted like many scattered in the Seychelles waters.

He’s about to turn over when he hears fine sand crunching under heavy steps. A shadow creeps over his legs, his chest, his face–

“I swear to God if as much as _one_ drop–“

The feeling of a wet hand slithering over his stomach interrupts him before he can finish the sentence; an equally wet face presses against his neck, water dripping from shoulder-long hair on Kaz’s cheek and chest. His disgusted “ugh” is answered by a deep chuckle muffled against his skin.

“Sorry, Kaz, can’t help it. Mmh, you’re warm.”

“Not for long thanks to you”, Kaz mutters under his breath, shifting on the towel to accommodate Snake’s larger body at his side. Mindful of his soaked state, Venom plunks down with an inch or two of distance to dry, relaxing into the soft fabric with a sigh. He dozes off almost immediately, chest rising and falling with deep breaths; Kaz looks at his sleeping face and smiles, picking up the book he started earlier – _The Trial_ by Franz Kafka – to pass the time, wrapped up in the protagonist’s hardship soon enough. Noon comes and goes that way, both men happy to simply be for a while as the daily worries and stress fall away to the warmth of the sun on their skin and the breeze playing with their hair.

Snake yawns when he wakes, reaching for his walkman and pressing a few buttons sleepily. The guitar music Kaz expects doesn’t play; in fact, nothing happens. Snake merely grumbles – “Fuck, wrong button” – but doesn’t move to fix it. Instead he crawls closer to pillow his head on Kaz’s right shoulder, humming a pleased noise when Kaz sets aside his reading to comb through his beard with his fingers.

“Why do you always do that?”, he mumbles into his hair, twitching with the stump of his right arm at Venom’s questioning look.

He shrugs, wraps his arm around his waist, nuzzles his collarbone. “Less arm on both of us to get in the way.”

“Hm.” _He’s not wrong._ Even if it’s not exactly uncomfortable, Kaz suppresses the urge to move away, to offer his partner his other arm instead. The knotted scars aren’t the most pleasant to look at, even less so to touch–

“Kaz.” Snake’s voice has lost the joking tone, his words low and earnest. “I mean it. It’s comfy. Plus, I get to see you like this.”

 _Oh._ He hadn’t thought of that; his gaze flickers over both of Venom’s eyes, bared like Kaz’s scars. His smile crinkles the lines around them as Venom props himself up, leaning his forehead against his partner’s temple.

“And I like what I see.”

Kaz cradles his bearded cheek with the only hand left to him and pulls him into a soft kiss that tastes like ocean salt, huffing “Charmer” against his lips.

The smile broadens. “For you, always. Besides, can’t fight the truth.” Venom presses his lips against the corner of his mouth before he lies back down. “So, how are you liking your birthday?”

 _It’s the best one I’ve ever had_ – he almost says it out loud, the words already on the tip of his tongue but he holds himself back. Kaz thinks of lonely days sitting in his room, wishing for friends to celebrate with; of nights lost to booze and women, thinking _this is it, this is what America is all about_ ; of days passing by, too wrapped up in morning drills and combat training to notice; of the easy comradery of MSF and the bonfire they made for him, of the years of solitude and regret that followed.

This time, it’s nothing like that but the opportunity to spend a day with Snake away from prying eyes, to take a moment to be proud of what they’ve built together, what they’ve accomplished and look forward to what the next year will bring. It’s finally being _home_ again, in the shape of Outer Heaven in the distance waiting for their return and the steady heartbeat of the man he loves beside him, as familiar to him as his own.

Kaz turns on his side to face him now, ignoring the small noise of protest from Venom as he's displaced from his spot. Kaz’s hand traces the faded marks on Venom’s chest, paying attention to every scar until he reaches his favorite one, thin and curved over his right hipbone – the only one not born from violence but from sibling love. It’s a story Medic used to tell with a proud smile if you got enough rum in him to loosen his tongue; the passage of time made Kaz hazy on the details, something about a sister’s hug and a kitchen knife in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It’s a story he’ll tell Venom when the time is right.

As for now, he mentions none of those thoughts. Kaz lays his hand on Venom’s chest, over his heart and settles for: “It’s good.”

Snake scoffs, pinches his side. “Just good?”

“Mhm. The sun, the beach, the company... ‘S good.”

“But...?”

“Well, you know...” Kaz hums pensively, his touch turning less gentle and more suggestive, fingers trailing around his hips to dig into the supple flesh covered by Venom's swim trunks. “Something’s missing to make it a great one.”

The other blinks, unfazed. “My ass?”

Kaz barks out a laugh. “That, too.” He presses teasing kisses to his neck, his jaw, his cheek, lowering his voice to the husky tone that’s sure to make Snake shiver. “How ‘bout it?”

“If that’s what it takes...”, Venom says with a slow smirk, drawing him closer and tangling their legs together. He’s always careful to take off the aviators first, setting them aside; Kaz squints against the bright glare of the sun, blinking away the spots in his vision until he has more or less adjusted, once again meeting Snake’s warm gaze. A fond half-smile softens the harsh lines on his face, makes his eyes shine the way they only do for Kaz and he feels his heart flutter in his chest. He can’t help but mirror the expression as he brushes his nose against his partner’s.

Their lips meet in a lazy kiss, slow, tentative, tasting each other’s mouths and feeling out what they want. With the years the burning need to explore, to mark and claim has calmed to a simmering desire to hold the other close, to give and not take, connected in a way that goes beyond the physical – which is why Kaz moans in surprise when Venom’s grip on his waist turns possessive and makes his back arch, the noise muffled by an eager tongue pushing inside and lapping against Kaz’s. He answers with a playful bite to his bottom lip, stroking his hand over his strong back to bury it in Snake’s hair that's stiff with sea salt. It’s streaked with white and growing slightly too long but Kaz likes it that way, likes the pleased rumble against his lips when he grips it tighter to pull Venom’s bulk over him, legs parting.

They don’t have to think about the rough grind of groin on groin as their hips align; Kaz groans at the friction, skin tingling in anticipation from the calloused palm running down his side until it lingers over his speedos. He nods before Snake can ask for permission, lifting his hips to help get them off. His own hand is buried in Venom’s trunks, guiding his rolling hips where he needs them most. The fabric is this side of uncomfortable against his bared cock, enough to tease him to hardness but not more–

Snake breaks the kiss, his mouth moving down his chin and neck to nip at his throat. He chuckles at Kaz’s low whine, pins down his bucking hips with his own. “Aren’t we too old for this?”

Giving up on his attempt to dislodge him with an impatient huff, Kaz leans back into the towel, the sand shifting under their combined weight. “What, sex on the beach?” He shrugs, disentangles his fingers from Venom’s ruffled hair to flick his ear. “Speak for yourself, old man. You slowing down on me?”

His partner cocks an eyebrow and thrusts down once, his erection obvious as it rubs against Kaz’s. “No.” Then, he amends with a rueful smile: “Might need to give my knees a rest after this, though.”

Kaz hums, following the scar on his lip with his finger to tap at his chin. “We can change it up, I don’t mind–”, he starts to say but Venom shakes his head, pressing a kiss to his hand in silent gratitude.

“Nah, don’t worry about me. It’s all about you today, birthday boy.”

With that he resumes his way down, licking over his collarbone to worry at a nipple with his teeth. Kaz shivers at the teasing touches, at the tickle of Snake’s beard that raises goosebumps wherever he roams; he stretches cat-like under the attention, eyes going half-lidded as heat courses through his body to ball in his gut. Venom pays attention to every detail of his torso, right hand covering the parts left behind, stroking down his waist, his hips, his thigh–

The moment his fingers run over marred flesh, Kaz is caught off-guard, unable to contain the instinctual reaction to twitch away from him. The feather-light pressure is gone as fast as it came, Snake’s eyes widening the slightest bit before they flit up to meet Kaz’s. Always checking in on him, always gentle – Kaz swallows down the biting remark on his lips, reminding himself that it’s not pity but love he reads in his expression. The nod to continue is as much a reassurance for himself as for Venom who eases down again, mapping the sensitive, uneven skin carefully.

Somewhere along the way, the mood shifted from playful frottage in the sun to the intimate wandering of hands over perfections and imperfections, the roll of their hips slow, sensual, in synch – both focusing on the soft noises and muttered words of praise between them, so close that they’re not quite sure who says “I love you” and who answers “Love you, too”. Kaz just feels Venom’s smile against his lips, cups his face and brushes his thumb over his scarred cheek, pulls him closer by the nape of his neck to deepen the kiss.

It suddenly hits him how incredible it is, to have this level of trust with another despite everything they’ve been through. That, in a world set out to tear them apart, they stand strong side-by-side, together. Kaz would’ve never imagined he could feel this strongly about someone again, not after– He blinks away tears, gasping through what feels like his heart melting in his chest. If Venom notices the hitch in his breathing he doesn’t mention it, simply presses a kiss against his temple and holds him close.

He’s half-forgotten his erection by the time Snake reaches down to tug it back to full hardness, dry friction slicked by the precum beading at the tip. Kaz shudders at the sensation of Snake’s thumb rubbing over his slit and notices belatedly that his partner is still somewhat clothed, the outline of his stiff cock clearly visible through the fabric. He tugs the swim trunks down his thick thighs with some effort, interrupted by the series of kisses raining down on his face until he gives up and laughs, shoving him away. “Stop being so damn selfless and get naked, you idiot. I get off on you getting off, too.”

Venom grins and does as he’s told, shimmying out of them and throwing them into the sand carelessly to return to his previous position atop his partner. Taking in hand as much of both of them as he can, Kaz enjoys the way Snake groans deep in his throat, mouth parted and eyes closed in pleasure; he feels the thick cock twitch against his, mutters “That’s it, V” when the other thrusts into his tight grip, muscles rolling with fluid movements.

It doesn’t take long for them to pick up the pace, Snake’s hand joining Kaz’s to provide a snug tunnel for both to fuck into. Kaz breathes through the arousal sparking off in his groin, welcomes it as it spreads like fire in his veins until his entire body feels flushed, hyperaware of every gentle nip, every kiss Venom presses to his skin alongside low murmurs of his name and “please” and “yes”.

“V, c’mere– Wanna see you”, Kaz pants, feeling the first tendrils of orgasm clawing up his chest, abs clenching, balls drawing up– They meet in the middle, foreheads touching and eyes locking in a gaze that pierces him to his very soul; Kaz spills into their hands with a drawn-out moan and an arched back, breath rushing out of his lungs. Venom isn’t far behind, his body going rigid – he muffles his groan against Kaz’s neck as he adds his load to the fluid dripping on his stomach through their fingers, keeps stroking them until they slump in unison, utterly spent.

Kaz manages on a lungful of air and shallow breaths for exactly thirty seconds, then he pats Venom’s shoulder and gasps out a thin “Air, please”. Snake mumbles an apology, rolling off of him and onto the towel in a boneless heap, wiping his soiled hand on it absent-mindedly. Watching him with a skeptical look, Kaz shrugs and does the same – it needs to be washed now, anyways – stretching the cramped muscles of his back before he falls back against his partner’s prone body, draping himself face-down over his chest. His vision is filled with the expanse of tan skin; he breathes in his familiar musk and melts into his side with a sigh, eyes closed.

“Great birthday?” Snake’s voice rumbles from his chest to Kaz’s ear, half-heard and half-felt.

“Great birthday”, Kaz confirms, the sly grin on his lips turning into an earnest smile at the hope in the other’s tone. “No, the best. Thanks.”

A small nod. “Good.” Venom lays his head back down, _thump_ , and reaches for the walkman again. This time, the music plays... and Kaz falls asleep to Venom’s melodic humming, the strong beating of his heart in his ear.

*

The next day finds Kaz busy as always, reorganizing recruits and signing off this month’s applications for shore leave. Following their commanders’ example, most put down the isles in their vicinity as the destination; he wonders if they should buy a few of the closer ones for Diamond Dogs, widen the security perimeter to accommodate them, maybe use them as lookouts or survival training grounds while they’re at it.

His train of thought is interrupted by a knock on the door. At his call of “Come in!”, it opens to reveal Snake: Hair loose and dripping, naked from the waist up with a towel covering the bare necessities. Kaz blinks in surprise, expecting him to be in preparation for the next mission – he tries (and fails) to keep his envy at bay at his partner’s perfect tan, having woken up to a nasty sunburn on his back and ass himself _._

“Forgot something?”

Snake wordlessly offers him a cassette tape and Kaz accepts it automatically, confusion arising at the shit-eating grin on his face. It’s labelled _Santana, Beyond Appearances_ ; he recognizes it from the day before. “What about it?”

Venom’s grin only widens, motioning to the cassette player on Kaz’s desk. “Give it a listen. Alone, if you can help it.” Then he _winks_ – and confusion turns to bewilderment. Snake has never winked before. _Ever._

“Okay...? Want me to tell you what I think about it or...?”

“Oh _yes_ ”, he laughs, nodding enthusiastically. “Anyways, I’m off. See ya later, Kaz. Enjoy the tape.” Venom kisses him on the cheek and leaves in the direction of his room, presumably to get dressed.

Setting the tape aside, Kaz is determined to finish what he was doing before but he can’t get Snake’s weird behavior out of his head. He checks the cassette for any oddities – there are none – and pops it in, turning down the volume just in case. To his disappointment, Santana begins to play. Kaz furrows his brow, listening to the first twenty seconds of _Breaking Out_.

 _Why was he so smug about this?_ It doesn’t make any sense: It’s no secret Snake likes the band, it was Kaz who got him most of the albums for his collection, so why–

The song suddenly cuts off, replaced by the distant crashing of ocean waves. Something rustles, then: “Fuck, wrong button”, followed by a quiet sigh. More rustling, a content hum. “Why do you always do that?” says his own voice, a bit further off and difficult to understand – except Kaz knows the words, realization dawning slowly...

He listens to most of the conversation in a daze, not quite believing what he’s holding in his hand until he hears himself moan – then he smashes the pause button. He’s on the radio only moments later, foregoing the private call option in his haste to get Venom on the line–

“Hey, Ka–“

“What the hell?!”

A throaty laugh. “Told ya you’d like it.”

“Snake, wha–“ He stops himself with an angry huff. “You could’ve told me you were recording that! If this gets in the wrong hands...!” The soldiers would have a blast with the tape, he can picture it perfectly: Everyone and their mother would know about it, about the sounds Kaz makes when he's coming–

A sudden image of Ocelot’s insufferable smirk pops up in his mind. Kaz is between extreme embarrassment and nausea at the thought, his face blushing a furious red.

“Kaz, hey, calm down. I didn’t know either, alright? Ask Pequod, he almost died laughing when he saw my face.” Venom pauses, his voice reluctant. “You can burn it if you like. It’s probably safer that way...”

Kaz takes a deep breath, shaking himself out of it. He flips the tape over – it really does look like any other in Snake’s collection – and remembers that Snake brought it to him directly; technically, only the intel team members operating the current call know of it and they’d have to be curious enough to make sense of the conversation first. Thus, he clears his throat. “Uh, no, that... won’t be necessary. I’m keeping it for, uh, future reference.”

He doesn’t wait for Venom to stop chuckling, just ends the call with a roll of his eyes and stands up, pocketing the tape carefully.

_For future reference... Might as well get a head start on that._

**Author's Note:**

> Obtained cassette tape [[Santana, Beyond Appearances]](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-UWPlRIl68rJ91wJheNaYxTlQxgjzSjx) (Don't get your hopes up, it's really just the album...)


End file.
